Agoraphobic Nosebleed
|publisher=Allmusic}} | Years_active = 1994–present | Label = | Associated_acts = Pig Destroyer, Japanese Torture Comedy Hour, Anal Cunt, Salome | URL = agoraphobicnosebleed.com | Current_members = Scott Hull Jay Randall Richard Johnson Katherine Katz John Jarvis | Past_members = Carl Shultz J.R. Hayes }} Agoraphobic Nosebleed (abbreviated as ANb) is a grindcore band formed in 1994 in Springfield, Massachusetts, United States. Its line-up has changed often over the years, with guitarist and drum programmer Scott Hull being the only continuous member. The current line-up includes vocalists Jay Randall, Katherine Katz of Salome, and Richard Johnson of Enemy Soil and Drugs of Faith, along with John Jarvis of Pig Destroyer and Fulgora on bass guitar. Agoraphobic Nosebleed is one of the most well-known drum-machine grindcore bands, and has influenced many drum-machine grindcore bands. Biography The band is known for the brevity of its songs. The album Altered States of America features 100 songs (including one hidden) in just under 22 minutes, with many songs of 5 seconds or less, and the longest song being only 1:45. Agoraphobic Nosebleed is also known for rarely playing live. The band took the stage for the first time at the 2003 New England Metal and Hardcore Festival. As the band's appearance was unscheduled, Pig Destroyer cut its set short so Agoraphobic Nosebleed could play two songs and an intro. 12 years later, the band finally played their first full live set at the 2015 edition of the Maryland Deathfest. In keeping with the band's aesthetic, no live drummer was used at the performance. In 2006, Hydra Head Records reissued Agoraphobic Nosebleed's 6" PCP Torpedo as a double disc set entitled PCP Torpedo/ANbRx. The first disc consists of the 10-song, 6-minute original EP. The second disc is over an hour's worth of remixes of songs from PCP Torpedo by breakcore and noise music artists such as Xanopticon, James Plotkin, Merzbow, and Justin Broadrick. In 2009, the band released the album Agorapocalypse on Relapse, available as a CD, LP, and longbox CD. The split 7" with Crom was released a month later on Regurgitated Semen Records. In 2010, the band released a split 7" with The Endless Blockade for Relapse Records and a split 5" with A.N.S. for Tankcrimes Records. A split CD/LP with Despise You was released on Relapse in 2011. The December 2011 issue of Decibel Magazine included a flexi disc titled Make a Joyful Noise, and the December 2012 issue included a flexi disc containing the song "Merry Chrystmeth".http://www.decibelmagazine.com/flexi-series/ Agoraphobic Nosebleed has many releases forthcoming, including a split 7" with Agents of Satan for Relapse, a 7" with Lack of Interest for Deep Six Records and a split 12" with Thrones for Hydrahead. The band is also recording four albums, each written in the preferred style of a specific member. Randall is currently working on Drum Machine Gun 2, as well as doing a collaborative 7" with Wadge and a collaborative 12" with Black Mayonnaise, while Hull and Katz have been announced to be working on Sockweb's debut album. On August 18, 2014, Agoraphobic Nosebleed has revealed the addition of new member John Jarvis, who also joined Scott Hull's other band, Pig Destroyer, last fall. "I guess the cat is out of the bag. We are playing MDF in 2015. Hell has officially frozen over. This serves as a dual announcement including the addition of John Jarvis to the ANb lineup. Looking forward to sifting through these songs to come up with the final set list for you freaks. You'll hear more from us soon." Band members Current members *Scott Hull - guitar, drum programming (1994-present) *Jay Randall - vocals, electronics *Richard Johnson - vocals (2002-present), bass (2002-2014) *Katherine Katz - vocals (2007-present) *John Jarvis - bass (2014-present) Former members *Carl Schultz – vocals *J.R. Hayes – vocals Discography Studio albums *''Honky Reduction'' (1998) *''Frozen Corpse Stuffed with Dope'' (2002) *''Altered States of America'' (2003) *''Agorapocalypse'' (2009) Other releases *''30 Song Demo'' cassette (1995) *''Agoraphobic Nosebleed'' 7" (1996) (Bovine Records) *Split with Cattlepress LP (1997) *Split with Enemy Soil 7" (1997) *Split with Laceration 7" (1997) *''Agoraphobic Nosebleed'' 7" (1997) (Clean Plate Records) *''PCP Torpedo'' 6" (1998) *Split with Gob 7" (1998) *''The Glue that Binds Us'' 7" (2006) *''The Poacher Diaries'' split with Converge CD/LP (1999) *Split with Benümb 7" (2001) *Split with Halo 7" (2002) *''Bestial Machinery (Discography Volume 1)'' 2xCD (2005) *''PCP Torpedo/ANbRx'' 2xCD (2006) *Split with Kill the Client 7" (2007) *''A Clockwork Sodom'' 7" (2007) *''Domestic Powerviolence'' split with Apartment 213 CD/LP (2007) *Split with Total Fucking Destruction 7" (2007) *''Altered States of America/ANbRx II'' 2xCD (2008) *Split with Insect Warfare 5"/mini-CD (2008) *Split with Crom 7" (2009) *Split with Endless Blockade 7" (2009) *Split with A.N.S. 5" (2010) *''And on and On...'' split with Despise You CD/LP (2011) *''Make a Joyful Noise'' flexi disc (2011) *"Merry Chrystmeth" flexi disc (2012) *''The Honkey Reduxtion'' (2015) *''Arc'' (2016) References External links *Official website *Official Artist Page on Relapse Category:American grindcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Relapse Records artists